He's So Not My Prince
by NintaiKyouboku
Summary: Nagihiko makes a bet with Rima that he can make her fall in love with him. Rima is also cast as Rapunzel and Nagihiko as the prince in the school play. Story told through diary entries, texts, emails, instant messages, etc. Rimahiko.
1. Yaya on Crack

_**May 4th**_

**SCHOOL BULLETIN**

**Seiyo Junior High is proud to present:**

**RAPUNZEL!**

Auditions and sign-ups are on **May 4****th **and **May 5****th****. **Ever dream of wanting to be an actor? Do you want to work backstage? How about creating spectacular costumes?

AUDITION OR SIGN-UP, AND YOU'LL BE ABLE TO BRAG THAT YOU HAD A PART IN THE PRODUCTION!

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK<strong>

**Amu Hinamori: **So who's trying out for the school play?

_Tadase Hotori likes this._

**Rima Mashiro: **School…play? What school play?

**Amu Hinamori: **Weren't you paying attention AT ALL when Nikaidou-sensei announced it?

**Rima Mashiro: **No, I was busy doodling Nagihiko.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu Hinamori, and Yaya Yuiki like this comment._

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **?

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: ***raises eyebrows* what kind of doodles?

**Rima Mashiro: **EW NO NOT LIKE THAT IT WAS A HATE-DOODLE, OKAY?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Ah. Could I see it?

**Rima Mashiro: **NO!

**Yaya Yuiki: **Yaya saw it! She'd drown Nagi with wpa42tu9pjiwfe

**Amu Hinamori: **What the heck? I knew Yaya had horrible spelling (it's not _drown_, it's DRAWN. Rima may be cruel, but even she wouldn't DROWN Nagihiko.), but not _that _horrible! Does anyone else know what wpa42tu9pjiwfe is? Is it some kind of Internet lingo I haven't caught onto yet?

**Rima Mashiro: **It was a keyboard smash made by her head. I snuck into her room while she was typing and whacked her on the head with a sledgehammer I found at the bottom of my backpack. Her head was surprisingly heavy. I'd always assumed it was filled with air.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Why didn't you want Yaya to describe your drawing to the rest of us? Something on it you don't want us to know about?

**Rima Mashiro: **NO!

**Kairi Sanjo: **Queen...you left your pink kimono at my house.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Blonde pipsqueak, did you and geeky green-haired ninja do something over the weekend?

**Rima Mashiro: **WHAT? I DON'T _HAVE _A PINK KIMONO! AND I DO _NOT _FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT KAIRI! EWWWW!

**Kairi Sanjo: **No, I meant former Queen, Nagihiko Fujisaki. And Ikuto Tsukiyomi-san, I am a SAMURAI, not a ninja.

_Rima Mashiro likes this comment._

**Amu Hinamori: **How is Nagihiko the former Queen? Wasn't that Nadeshiko? By the way, Nagihiko, when is Nadeshiko coming back?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: ***kicks Sanjo-kun really hard*

**Kairi Sanjo: **I mean, I mistook Jack for his sister, former Queen.

**Amu Hinamori: **Oh, I see.

**Rima Mashiro: ***snickers quietly into palm*

**Amu Hinamori: **?

* * *

><p><strong>EMAIL<strong>

**To: Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Subject: **When are you going to tell her

You ARE going to EVENTUALLY tell her, right? And how the hell did Kairi find out about you being Nadeshiko?

**To: Rima Mashiro**

**Subject: **Re: When are you going to tell her

Rima, be patient. I'll….eventually…tell her. And Kairi found out because Utau had me dance in her new music video and he was on the set helping his sister. Utau knows too, and Ikuto probably does.

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK<strong>

**Yaya Yuiki: **Kairi is mean!

_Kairi Sanjo disliked this._

**Kairi Sanjo: **Why, Yaya?

**Yaya Yuiki: **Kairi never tuck back his confeshun to Amu-chi! Does he still like her?

**Amu Hinamori: **….Yaya….=_= It's not _tuck, _it's TOOK. It's not _confeshun, _it's CONFESSION.

**Utau Hoshina: **Why are you so interested in Kairi's love life, Yaya? ;)

**Kairi Sanjo: **No…I don't think I love Amu anymore…there's a different girl I think I'm beginning to love…

**Yaya Yuiki: **Who?

**Kairi Sanjo: **She's beautiful, strong, and optimistic…

**Tadase Hotori: **AMULET HEART?

**Kairi Sanjo: **No.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** Rima? _She's _beautiful, strong, and optimistic…when she's not being mean to me, at least.

**Rima Mashiro: **Nagihiko Fujisaki! YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!

**Amu Hinamori: **What's wrong with being called beautiful, strong, and optimistic, Rima?

**Rima Mashiro: **When HE'S calling me that, it's just like a slap in the face! Don't think I don't know you're being sarcastic, Nagihiko!

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **But…I'm _not _being sarcastic…

**Amu Hinamori: **=_=

* * *

><p><strong>INSTANT MESSAGING<strong>

**AmuH: **Who's going to audition for the play?

**TheIceQueen: **Amu, your screen name is so boring…

**AmuH: **Shut up, Rima! My dad made me have it because he's afraid I'm going to get raped online!

**TheIceQueen: **Is that even physically possible?

**CandyCandyandMoarCandy: **Yaya's going to odishun toomaroe with Kairi!

**TheIceQueen: **Yaya, you spelled "more" wrong. You completely FAILED at spelling "audition" and "tomorrow."

**KairiSanjo: **Ace, if you want, I could tutor you after-school on spelling.

**TheIceQueen: **Another boring screen name. But then again, it's KAIRI we're talking about here.

**CandyCandyandMoarCandy: **NOT ACE! DON'T COLL YAYA ACE! NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE NOT ACE JUST YAYA!

**TheIceQueen: **That's a lot of NOT ACE's…oh, and Yaya, you spelled "call" wrong.

**KairiSanjo: **Okay…Yaya…

**AmuH: **Rima, are you auditioning?

**TheIceQueen: **No way.

**AmuH: **NO! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO AUDITION ALONE! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!

**TheIceQueen: **No fucking way. A new comedy show is premiering and I'm not going to miss it just to watch you prance around like the Tooth Fairy on crack and say a couple stupid lines.

**AmuH: **Rima! Watch your mouth! Yaya and Kairi are only twelve!

**CandyCandyandMoarCandy: **What's crack?

**TheIceQueen: **It's…sort of like candy…

**AmuH: **WHAT?

**CandyCandyandMoarCandy: **GIVE YAYA! GIVE YAYA! YAYA WANTS CRACK! SHE'S NEVER TRIED IT BEFORE!

**AmuH: **And let's hope she never will.

**TheIceQueen: **Maybe I'll give you some later…

**KairiSanjo: **Queen!

**AmuH: **WHAT? NO! AND WHERE WOULD YOU GET CRACK FROM, ANYWAYS?

**TheIceQueen: **Yaya on crack would be interesting…and I have my ways ;)

* * *

><p><em>In case anyone is confused, here are the ages, grades, and classes. I researched up their birthdays to make sure everything would fit.<em>

_Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko: age 13, grade 8, Star Class._

_Tadase: age 14, grade 8, Star Class._

_Kairi and Yaya: age 12, grade 7 (Kairi skipped a grade), Moon Class._

_Kukai (I know he hasn't made an appearance yet, but he will): age 14, grade 9, Moon Class._

_Utau: age 16, grade 11, N/A._

_Ikuto: age 19, first year of college, N/A._

_I'm sorry about the profanity...if you've read my other fanfics you know that I don't curse on them...in fact this is my first time using profanity on a fanfic *sigh*._

_Please review! _


	2. Tadase Has An Extraordinarily Bad Memory

_Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! _

_I apologize in advance to those of you who haven't read Harry Potter for all the Voldemort references in here. I went to go watch Harry Potter 7 Part 2 several days ago, that's probably why I added them…just FYI, Voldemort is the main antagonist in the book series and he is also known as the Dark Lord and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Dementors suck out your soul. Death Eaters are Voldemort worshippers._

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 5<strong>__**th**_

**RIMA'S DIARY**

I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE HE-WHO-SHALL-NOT-BE-NAMED! AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT VOLDEMORT! I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE—

"How many times are you going to write 'hate'?" the Dark Lord (again, NOT VOLDEMORT, someone worse) sighs.

"DON'T…READ…OVER…MY…SHOULDER…WHEN…I'M…WRITING IN MY DIARY!" I shriek, pushing him away.

"I'm not Voldemort…" he mutters, looking down. I can see a faint blush on his cheeks. "Do you really hate me, Rima-chan?" he asks softly.

"Wh-wha…" I don't know how to answer that question.

"I see," he nods, looking down and murmuring something.

What the hell?

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK <strong>

**Rima Mashiro: **I hate you, Amu Hinamori!

_Amu Hinamori likes this._

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **What'd she do?

**Rima Mashiro: **He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named isn't allowed to comment on my wall! But if you really want to know, she forced me to audition by stealing my diary and threatening to show it to you!

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Is there something in that diary you don't want me to read? ;)

**Rima Mashiro: **No!

**Amu Hinamori: **You sing like a diseased duck, Rima…and what's _Voldemort _got to do with anything?

**Tadase Hotori: **No! No! Don't say his name! It's cursed and the Death Eaters will come for you and suck out your soul!

**Rima Mashiro: **What the hell, Tadase? And it's _dementors _that suck out your soul, not _Death Eaters. _

**Yaya Yuiki: **VOLDY IS MOLDY!

**Kairi Sanjo: **Ace—I mean, Yaya, it is not possible for a living human to be "moldy".

**Yaya Yuiki: **Kairi is smart!

**Tadase Hotori: **Anyways, I can't believe that the teacher made me audition for RAPUNZEL…

**Rima Mashiro: **I can.

**Kukai Souma: **I signed up for backdrop painting.

**Yaya Yuiki: **Yaya was grate!

**Amu Hinamori: **No, you weren't…and it's _great._

**Kairi Sanjo: **I think I'll just sign up for backdrop painting along with former Jack…

**Yaya Yuiki: **NO! Kairi should be the prince!

**Amu Hinamori: **Yaya, no! You can't say that word!

**Rima Mashiro: **Too late…

**Tadase Hotori: **Did…someone…say…PRINCE?

**Rima Mashiro: **Yes.

**Tadase Hotori: **LISTEN, PEASANTS! I AM NO MERE PRINCE! I AM THE KING! THE KING!

**Rima Mashiro: **The king of obnoxiousness.

**Tadase Hotori: **I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND AMU'S BED!

**Amu Hinamori: **And I thought Ikuto was perverted…

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **No! Kiddy king, if you try anything on her…

**Rima Mashiro: **Why don't you get into her bed tonight so Tadase can't?

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Good idea, blonde pipsqueak!

**Amu Hinamori: **NOOOOO! HATE YOU, RIMA!

**Tadase Hotori: ** NAGIHIKO, GIVE ME A FOOT MASSAGE!

_Rima Mashiro likes this comment. Nagihiko Fujisaki dislikes this comment._

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **In your R-rated dreams!

**Kukai Souma: **Oh, good one, Fujisaki!

**Utau Hoshina: **Kukai! Don't be perverted!

**Kukai Souma: **I mean…Fujisaki, that's so wrong!

**xRxNx**

**Utau Hoshina: **He might be young…but he makes me smile…and laugh…and I spend my nights thinking about him and his eyes…

_Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi like this._

**Kukai Souma: **Is that an excerpt from a song or something?

**Utau Hoshina: **No, it's my true feelings…I may write more and create it into an actual song. I'll discuss the idea with Yukari Sanjo-san…

**Kukai Souma: **Who's the boy you refer to in that song?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Why are you so interested, Souma-kun? :D

**Kukai Souma: **N-no reason! And you shut up, Fujisaki! If you tell anyone anything, I'll tell your secrets!

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **I wasn't planning on telling anyone…

**Rima Mashiro: **Quick, Kukai, tell me all his secrets so I can blackmail him!

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Kukai, if you tell her, you are so dead. I'll first slice you up with my naginata, and then pelt you with basketballs!

**Amu Hinamori: **Wait, but Nagihiko, how do you have a naginata? I thought that was Nadeshiko?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Um…I mean…I would steal the naginata from Nadeshiko first, of course!

**Kukai Souma: **Nice save, dude!

**Amu Hinamori: **?

**Kukai Souma: **Um…okay, anyways, Utau, who _is _the boy in that song?

**Utau Hoshina: **You seem very interested in this :P

**Kukai Souma: **I'm just wondering…

**Utau Hoshina: **What about _you_, Kukai? Is there a special girl in your life?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Yes.

**Kukai Souma: **Shut up, Nagihiko!

**Rima Mashiro: **Kukai…likes…someone? O_O

* * *

><p><strong>INSTANT MESSAGING<strong>

**AmuH: **Rima…we're already in 8th grade…and you still haven't ever talked about any special guy yet…that seems suspicious to me…

**TheIceQueen: **I DON'T LIKE ANYONE! ESPECIALLY NOT HE-WHO-SHALL-NOT-BE-NAMED!

**AmuH: **What…does Voldemort…have to do with anything…

**BlondeChibisAreCute: **That's Rima's nickname for me…

**TheIceQueen: **The Dark Lord! Change your screen name RIGHT NOW!

**BlondeChibisAreCute: **Only if you change yours to I_Luv_Nagi :P

**TheIceQueen: **NO WAY!

**AmuH: **You two lovebirds…

**TheIceQueen: **NO! NO! THERE'S NO WAY I COULD LIKE NAGIHIKO! JUST…NO!

**BlondeChibisAreCute: **Oh, really? ;) Oh, you forgot to call me the Dark Lord or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

**TheIceQueen: **YES! AND THAT WAS A SLIP-UP!

**BlondeChibisAreCute: **Then…let's have a bet. Amu can be the judge.

**AmuH: **What bet?

**BlondeChibisAreCute: **By the end of the spring term, Rima will be going out with me :D it ends July 4th, which is also my 14th birthday.

**TheIceQueen: **WHAAAATTT? NO! I REFUSE TO PARTICIPATE!

**BlondeChibisAreCute: **Afraid you're going to lose?

**TheIceQueen: **No! I'll definitely win! There's absolutely no way you can make me fall in love with you!

**BlondeChibisAreCute: **So what's to lose?

**TheIceQueen: **NOTHING! So fine, it's ON! You are going to SO lose this one! Because I hate you!

**BlondeChibisAreCute: **I love you too, Rima.

**TheIceQueen: **SHUT UP!

**AmuH: **Rima, sorry but I think Nagihiko is going to win this thing…you're just denying your own feelings…

**TheIceQueen: **I SO AM NOT!

**AmuH: **Mm, right.

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK<strong>

**Amu Hinamori: **The bet is on!

_Nagihiko Fujisaki likes this._

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **If Rima loses, she has to give me a kiss ;)

**Kukai Souma: **What's the bet about?

**Rima Mashiro: **He's supposed to make me fall in love with him by his birthday…which is impossible. So if you lose, Nagihiko Fujisaki, you can't talk to me ever again.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Okay…but you know I'm going to win.

**Amu Hinamori: **I have a confession to make…I used to like Nagihiko…

**Rima Mashiro: **WHAT? AND YOU FORGOT TO TELL ME?

**Amu Hinamori: **Um...it was at the beginning of the sixth grade school year, when we weren't friends…I met Nagihiko when I went to go see Nadeshiko, but she wasn't home…

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Um, okay….that's great…see Rima I'm so enticing ;D

**Rima Mashiro: **I WON'T LIKE YOU BECAUSE I'M NOT AS DUMB AS AMU!

**Amu Hinamori: **Hey!

**Rima Mashiro: **It's true! Only an idiot would fall for the Dark Lord!

**Amu Hinamori: **I also used to like Kukai…and Kairi…and I still like Ikuto and Tadase…

**Rima Mashiro: **WHAT? NEXT YOU'RE GOING TO BE TELLING ME YOU USED TO LIKE NIKAIDOU-SENSEI!

**Amu Hinamori: **I did think he was sort of hot at one point…

**Rima Mashiro: **O_O

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **O_O

**Kukai Souma: **O_O

**Tadase Hotori: **Well, yeah, Nikaidou-sensei is kind of hot…

**Rima Mashiro: **WTF TADASE

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Hotori, I thought you were straight…

**Yuu Nikaidou: **That's very flattering, Himamori-san and Hotori-san, but I'm already married to the most beautiful woman in the world…

**Tadase Hotori: **YOU'RE MARRIED TO AMULET HEART?

**Rima Mashiro: **No, idiot, he's married to Kairi's sister and Utau's manager.

**Tadase Hotori: **HE'S MARRIED TO TWO PEOPLE?

**Rima Mashiro: **No! Kairi's sister and Utau's manager is the same person.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **You were AT the wedding, Tadase…

**Tadase Hotori: **I love you, Amu!

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **THAT WAS RANDOM!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **No, kiddy king, Amu's MINE!

**Amu Hinamori: **I DON'T KNOW WHO TO CHOOSE HEEEELLLLPPP! WHO SHOULD I LIKE?

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Me, obviously.

**Tadase Hotori: **Me! Choose me!

**Rima Mashiro: **Remember what they say; all's fair in love and war.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Oh yeah, good idea!

**Tadase Hotori: **Wait, what? HOW IS A STUPID SAYING SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?

**Rima Mashiro: **=_=

* * *

><p><em>So who's going to win the bet: Rima or Nagihiko? The happily-ever-ending would have Nagihiko win, obviously, but I'm not sure…maybe I'll have Rima end up with Tadase and Nagihiko turn out gay and go with Kukai or something ^_^. <em>

_Please review!_


	3. Lingerie, Wilted Roses, and Leprechauns

_Note: I just realized—Kairi's birthday is in June and Yaya's is in May. But if Kairi was only a month younger than Yaya, he wouldn't be put in the grade below her. So now Kairi is 11!_

"_You should've gotten it right the first time," Rima grumbles, throwing a cup of lemonade at my head. It misses and hits Amu instead, leaving her soaking wet._

"_Rima!" she shrieks, glaring at the blonde._

"_Be careful, Rima," Ikuto murmurs. "An angry Amu is like a crocodile with its eyes dug out and replaced with blueberry muffins!"_

"_And you would know how a crocodile acts in that situation how?" the chibi sneers. She looked over my shoulder. "Hey! Why did you just refer to me as a chibi?"_

"_Um, that was a typo," I say quickly. "Let's just begin."_

"_Do I get to make out with Amu this time?" Ikuto asks excitedly._

"_NO," Amu and Tadase say loudly._

"_YES," I smirk._

"_WHAT?" Amu yells._

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 6th<strong>_

**FACEBOOK**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Hey Amu, want to pick up where we left off last night? ;)

_Amu Hinamori and Tadase Hotori dislike this. _

**Amu Hinamori: **NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Someone's in denial…

**Rima Mashiro: **What happened?

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Amu and I had a hot make-out session in her bedroom when her parents were asleep :D

**Amu Hinamori: **THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Come on, you enjoyed it too, didn't you, Amu?

**Amu Hinamori: **Well, yeah, but—

**Rima Mashiro: **Aha! So you DO admit it happened!

**Tadase Hotori: **Ikuto Tsukiyomi! How dare you! It is OFFICIALLY WAR! Let's see who can get Amu!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **You know I'm going to win :P

**xRxNx**

**Utau Hoshina: **Let's make this Tadase vs. Ikuto war into a contest! First challenge: Who can send Amu the best present? And Amu gets to judge this, of course :D

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Tadase Hotori like this._

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **I already know what I'm going to give her :D

**Amu Hinamori: **That doesn't sound good….

**xRxNx**

**Amu Hinamori: **IKUTO! YOU PERVERT!

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi likes this._

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **I'm assuming you opened my gift?

**Amu Hinamori: **YOU!

**Rima Mashiro: **What'd he give you?

**Amu Hinamori: **LINGERIE!

**Rima Mashiro: **OH MY GOD ARE YOU DAMN SERIOUS? THAT IS BRILLIANT!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **My personal favorites are the black lacy matching set and pink see-through—

**Amu Hinamori: **SHUT UP!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **I hope you wear my present tonight ;)

**Amu Hinamori: **Why? What's going to happen tonight?

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **You'll see…

**Amu Hinamori: **I REALLY don't like the sound of that!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **XD

* * *

><p><strong>INSTANT MESSAGING<strong>

**A_Song_About_Ramen: **Hey, Tadase, what are you going to give Amu for her gift?

**King09: **What gift?

**TheIceQueen: **Why do you have a 09 at the end of your screen name? And we're talking about THE GIFT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GIVE HER TO WIN HER HEART OVER?

**King09: **Because someone already had taken the screen name King…and King01 was also taken…and so was King02…and King03…and King04…and—

**A_Song_About_Ramen: **Okay, okay, we get it! So, what are you going to give her?

**SoccerManiac: **A chance to see Tadase shirtless :D

**A_Song_About_Ramen: **KUKAI! DON'T BE SO PERVERTED!

**SoccerManiac: **Okay, fine…hey, your screen name is interesting…

**A_Song_About_Ramen: **It combines the two things I love the most, singing and ramen. You got a problem with it?

**SoccerManiac: **No, not at all! I think it's cool!

**King09: **Wait, gift? What gift are you guys talking about? Why do I have to give Amu a gift?

**A_Song_About_Ramen: **Because you and Ikuto are having a contest to see who can win her heart over?

**King09: **Oh yeah…

**A_Song_About_Ramen: **FAIL! You forgot? Some boyfriend you'd make!

**King09: **I like Kukai's idea about Amu seeing me shirtless for the gift…

**TheIceQueen: **WHAT?

**SoccerManiac: **Hey man, I was kidding!

**King09: **Oh…do you think she'd like a leprechaun?

**TheIceQueen: **And exactly where would you get a leprechaun?

**King09: **I don't know…PEASANTS, GO FIND A LEPRECHAUN AND BRING IT BACK TO ME BEFORE DUSK! AHAHAHAHAHA! IKUTO TSUKIYOMI, YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE TO ME AND KISS MY FEET! AHAHAHAHAHA!

**TheIceQueen: **=_= Who even says "dusk" anymore?

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK<strong>

**Amu Hinamori: **Got Tadase's present on my porch! My dad freaked out—he thought I was dating a drug dealer =_=

_Rima Mashiro, Utau Hoshina, Kukai Souma, and Nagihiko Fujisaki like this._

**Utau Hoshina: **What'd he get you? A leprechaun?

**Amu Hinamori: **Of course not…

**Kukai Souma: **Then what did he give you?

**Amu Hinamori: **Roses…

**Rima Mashiro: **That's…romantic…

**Amu Hinamori: **But they were _wilted _roses…

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **AHAHAHAHAHA!

**Tadase Hotori **Hey! They were cheaper than regular roses!

**Utau Hoshina: **What a cheapskate…=_= You just found them in the trash and decided to slap a bow on them and give them to Amu, didn't you?

**Tadase Hotori: **HOW DID YOU KNOW?

**Utau Hoshina: **Knew it.

**Rima Mashiro: **Wait, Amu, why'd your dad freak and think you were dating a drug dealer when he saw the roses?

**Amu Hinamori: **Well, when he saw the roses were wilted, he thought it was because they'd been watered with beer instead of water since apparently watering flowers with alcohol withers them. You should've seen his reaction. He grabbed out a butcher knife and sliced the flowers up into shreds…and then burned them using a match…and then gave me a lecture about drugs…and then took a picture of the remaining ashes of the roses so he could show the police and press charges again "my drug dealer boyfriend"…

**Kukai Souma: **THAT IS FREAKING HILARIOUS!

**Tadase Hotori: **I knew I should've gotten her the leprechaun instead!

**Amu Hinamori: **Leprechaun?

**Rima Mashiro: **Don't ask…

**xRxNx**

**Utau Hoshina: **Hey, so Amu, who won the first round of the contest? As in, who gave you the better gift?

**Amu Hinamori: **Whoever "Your Supporter" is...

**Tadase Hotori: **Last time I checked, my name was Tadase Hotori, not Your Supporter.

**Rima Mashiro: **If that was supposed to be a joke, it was awful.

**Tadase Hotori: **It wasn't meant to be a joke…

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **I know Your Supporter definitely isn't me. So, what'd Your Supporter send you?

**Amu Hinamori: **He sent me a dozen chocolates… and it was my favorite kind too, dark chocolate :) oh, and he also included a card that said, "Amu, believe in yourself!—Your Supporter".

**Tadase Hotori: **Definitely wasn't me who sent that…

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Me neither…

**Amu Hinamori: **Then WHO WAS IT?

* * *

><p><em>There was no Rimahiko in this chapter, and Kairi and Yaya didn't even appear…oh well. I wanted to post up the Rapunzel cast list, but that'll have to wait until next chapter. But if you've read the summary, you should know who'll be playing Rapunzel and who'll be playing the prince—<em>

"_DID SOMEONE SAY PRINCE?" Tadase roars. "I AM NOT A PRINCE! I AM THE KING OF THE GIANTS!"_

"_Giants?" Amu shrieks._

"'_King of the Giants?' Really? Tadase, you're shorter than Kukai, Kairi, Utau, Ikuto, _and _Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Rima points out. _

"_Are you still calling me that?" Nagihiko sighs._

"_Yes," she replies smugly. _

_Ah, some things never change._

_Please review!_


	4. Amu Wears a Garbage Bag

_Sorry for the late update, guys! I wish I could give you some great excuse, like "I had writer's block" or "I was sick", but the truth is I have no excuse. I just didn't feel like updating. Please do not throw tomatoes at me._

_ In other news, I finally figured out how to unlock the Humpty Lock I got on eBay a few months ago using the Dumpty Key. I feel sort of stupid now._

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK<strong>

**Amu Hinamori: **HA! SO _THERE_, IKUTO!

_Tadase Hotori and Amu Hinamori like this. Ikuto Tsukiyomi dislikes this._

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Your window was locked so I couldn't sneak in :(

**Amu Hinamori: **Yeah, my dad found it ajar yesterday because you forgot to close it when you left and immediately assumed I'd been out partying with gangsters and nuns, so he locked it today.

**Utau Hoshina: **Gangsters and nuns?

**Amu Hinamori: **=_= Don't ask.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Aww…and I had a ton of fun things planned for us to do…

**Amu Hinamori: **IKUTO! YOU PERV!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **I didn't say anything perverted!

**Amu Hinamori: **When you say "fun things", I know you're not talking about board games and shopping for bridal dresses!

**Rima Mashiro: **Wait…Amu…you find shopping for bridal dresses _fun? _And how would you know if shopping for those dresses is fun, huh? You've been shopping for them before?

**Tadase Hotori: **Wait, Amu, you're getting married?

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Yeah, she's getting married TO ME!

**Tadase Hotori: **NO, TO ME!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **TO ME!

**Tadase Hotori: **TO ME!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **TO ME!

**Rima Mashiro: **You two are acting like five-year-olds.

**Amu Hinamori: **I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED TO ANYONE FOR ANOTHER 10 YEARS!

**Rima Mashiro: **Add four extra zeros to the end of that :P

* * *

><p><strong>CAST AND CREW LIST<strong>

**Rapunzel**—_Rima Mashiro_

**Prince**—_Nagihiko Fujisaki_

**Evil Witch**—_Yaya Yuiki_

**Rapunzel's Mother**—_Tadase Hotori_

**Rapunzel's Father**—_Kairi Sanjo_

**Costume Designer**—_Amu Hinamori_

**Backdrop Painters**—_Kukai Souma, Saaya Yamabuki_

**INSTANT MESSAGING**

**BlondeChibisAreCute: **Hey, Rima, did you see the cast list yet ;) ?

**TheIceQueen: **AAAAAHHHHH!

**AmuH: **I think it's a safe bet to say she did.

**CandyCandyandMoarCandy: **BETTING IS BAD FOR YOU! NO BETTING! YOU WILL DIE ON FRIDAY THE 14TH AND GO TO CHINA!

**AmuH: **Wait, seriously? O_O

**TheIceQueen: **Amu, you're so gullible…and Yaya, who told you that?

**CandyCandyandMoarCandy: **YAYA'S LITTLE BROTHER!

**TheIceQueen: **But isn't he like, two?

**BlondeChibisAreCute: **Am I the only one who noticed that Yaya hasn't misspelt anything in the last five minutes?

**CandyCandyandMoarCandy: **Thanks to Kairi's tutoring!

**TheIceQueen: **Meh. Anyways, there is no way! No way! That I'm playing Rapunzel! Especially when YOU-KNOW-WHO is playing the Prince!

**SoccerManiac: **I have to work on the backdrop with SAAYA YAMABUKI…

**King09: **Why am I playing a FEMALE part?

**TheIceQueen: **=_= Tadase, isn't it obvious?

**AmuH: **I didn't even GET a part!

**TheIceQueen: **Yeah, you did…you're the costume designer.

**AmuH: **I didn't sign up for that!

**TheIceQueen: **Your fans thought your fashion sense was too awesome to have you not be the costume designer =_=

**AmuH: **My mom picks out my clothes!

**BlondeChibisAreCute: **What?

**SoccerManiac: **You mean SHE picked out that black sequined halter top for you?

**King09: **And SHE picked out that garbage bag for you?

**AmuH: **It wasn't a garbage bag, it was a burlap dress!

**TheIceQueen: **Right.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was short.<em>

_ "Yeah, it was!" Rima sneers. "Point out the obvious, why don't you?"_

_ "There was hardly any Rimahiko in this…" Nagihiko whines._

_ "Well, I do have some stuff planned for the next chapter," I point out._

_ "Are there any smut scenes?" Ikuto asks excitedly._

_ "PERVERT!" Amu shrieks, slapping him._

_ Sorry to all the people who wanted Tadase to be Rapunzel…but this isn't a Tadahiko story (that would be awful! But then again, I'm the kind of girl who doesn't like yaoi)._


	5. Nikaidou the Complete Creep

"_HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rima shrieked as Nintai-chan logged on to Tumblr and DeviantArt simultaneously. _

"_There's something called fanfiction that you probably should be working on?" Amu suggested._

"_As in—cough, cough—He's So Not My Prince?" Nagihiko smirked._

"_I don't want Chocolate Covered Charas to throw a tomato at you again! It took me nearly three hours to clean that mess up!" Su complained._

"_I hate you guys," Nintai-chan muttered as she opened up a new Microsoft Word document. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 8th<strong>_

**NAGIHIKO'S DIARY**

I watch as her cute face turns tomato red. Her cheeks are crimson and her chocolate brown eyes crinkle angrily. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS SCRIPT?" she shrieks, throwing it down and stomping on it.

"Hey, I helped write that!" Tadase protests.

"Let me see," Kukai says, snatching the script up.

* * *

><p><strong>SCRIPT<strong>

_**Scene 7**_

RAPUNZEL: I love you so much! (kisses Prince)

PRINCE: I know, because I'm so pretty and stuff! (kisses Rapunzel)

RAPUNZEL: But I'm prettier! (kisses Prince)

PRINCE: No, you aren't! (kisses Rapunzel)

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe I can see why she hates the script so much.<p>

But I get to make out with Rima! Victory!

No, Nagihiko, don't think like that, you'll just cause your own heartbreak.

NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI DOES NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR RIMA MASHIRO. NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI DOES NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR RIMA MASHIRO. NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI DOES NOT HAVE—

You know what, forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK<strong>

**Rima Mashiro: **OMG TADASE YOU ARE THE WORST SCRIPT WRITER EVER!

**Amu Hinamori: **The script wasn't _that _bad…okay, it was.

**Tadase Hotori: **I tried to make it romantic!

**Rima Mashiro: **There's a difference between romantic and completely moronic!

**Yaya Yuiki: **What does "moronic" mean?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Are you serious, Yaya!

**Utau Hoshina: **Yaya, are you dating Kukai?

**Kukai Souma: **WHAT? OF COURSE NOT! UTAU, SHE'S FOUR YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME!

**Amu Hinamori: **Actually, she's three years younger than you.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Souma, bad at math much? And Utau, that was such a random question…

**Yaya Yuiki: **YAYA DOESN'T LIKE KUKAI IN THAT WAY! SHE LIKES—

**Amu Hinamori: **Who?

**Rima Mashiro: **Who?

**Kairi Sanjo: **Who?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Hm….usually Sanjo doesn't get involved in this kind of frivolous gossip…suspicious…

**Rima Mashiro: **Nagihiko, since when have you known what the word "frivolous" means?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Do _you _know what it means?

**Rima Mashiro: **Self-indulgently carefree; unconcerned about or lacking any serious purpose.

**Amu Hinamori: **Rima, you totally just copied that down from the dictionary.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Yeah, exactly.

* * *

><p><strong>RIMA'S DIARY<strong>

Just got my script for the play and it's ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE. OH MY GOD. I HAVE TO KISS NAGIHIKO A TOTAL OF 217 TIMES IN IT!

I confronted Nikaidou-sensei, who's _supposed _to be in charge of the whole thing, after school in the hallway. I probably should've chosen a different time to talk to him since he was wearing his rape face, but I was too angry to notice.

"I HATE THIS SCRIPT! I DEMAND A REWRITE OR I'M DROPPING OUT OF THE PLAY!" I shrieked.

"Is that so, Mashiro-san?" Nikaidou-sensei said pleasantly. "Well, there will be no rewrite of the play, and if you drop out of the play, you will be suspended from the school for a week."

"WHY?" I yelled.

"Because I want to annoy you," Nikaidou-sensei smiled.

Hate him so much.

"I CAN'T KISS ANYONE, LET ALONE NAGIHIKO! I'M ONLY 13!"

"So? When I was your age, I had already kissed twenty-eight girls—"

"Was this _willingly?_" I sneered.

"Well, it was willingly for me, but not so much for them," he responded.

WTF.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I managed to catch one girl after a pool party. She was still in her bathing suit, and I have to say, she looked quite tempting…" Nikaidou-sensei went on to describe all his conquests and the girls he dated in high school while I tried not to vomit.

"Did I tell you that I really like young cute blonde girls?" Nikaidou-sensei winked.

"I have to go now," I mumbled, dashing away as far away as I can. WHAT. A. CREEP.

But what am I going to do? I can't possibly make out with Nagihiko. But I can't get suspended from school either!

Wait…they can't do anything if I get "sick", can they…?

* * *

><p><em>O_O "They can't do anything if I get 'sick', can they….?" I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound good to me. <em>

_Anyways, from now on, I will be thanking everyone who reviewed each chapter . And please review too :D_

_Thank you to:_

**Blueberryfan10**

**THE ZEEBRA KING**

**Chocolate **

**DevilMischeviousTwin**

**SarahLovesRimahiko**

**J****osephine Dark**

**x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x**

**tfghxdj**

**thelovelaced**

**Rosey-Chan**

**Kyofu no Itami**

**FiZzY JeLl-O**

**im to lazy to log in**

**Clari**

**AmutoxD**

**shaybug1234**

**MissJelloChan**

**(blank as in he/she didn't leave a name)**

**xxxXDINOSAUERLOVERXxxx**

**chiconmayarox**

**s.f.11047**

**D**

**Rose-The-Dinosaur**

**SilverSakuraStorm**

**IchibanCupRamen**

**Glorytommy**


	6. Rima Supports Amuhiko

_Okay, I just purchased Shugo Chara! Volume 12 a week ago (I think it came out in America a month ago?) and now I'm going to rant. If you haven't read Encore/book 12 yet and don't want to read spoilers, please ignore this._

_ OH MY GOD NAGIHIKO CONFESSED TO RIMA! O_O IT WAS SO CUTE—_

_ "Shut up," Nagihiko murmured, blushing._

_ Okay, this chapter won't be very funny, because there will be a lot of fluff—_

_ Rima quickly jumped up and stuck a piece of silver duct tape on Nintai-chan's mouth._

_ "NO! YAYA AND KAIRI NEED A FLUFFY CHAPTER TOO!" Yaya whined, throwing herself at Nintai-chan's feet and stomping, flailing her fists. _

_ Nintai-chan muttered something through the duct tape._

_ "What?" Amu asked._

_ "I SAID, this is a Rimahiko story!" Nintai-chan complained._

_ "NO! NO! IT'S A KAIYA STORYYYYY!" Yaya screamed._

_ "Spoiled brat," Rima and Nintai-chan hissed under their breaths simultaneously._

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK<strong>

**Amu Hinamori: **I got another package from Your Supporter!

_Nagihiko Fujisaki likes this._

**Rima Mashiro: **What was it? And why does _Nagihiko _like this?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Uh, no reason.

**Amu Hinamori: **I got flowers Not roses, though…tulips.

**Rima Mashiro: **Were they wilted?

**Amu Hinamori: **Thankfully, no.

**Utau Hoshina: **Now, if only whoever this guy is could come out and reveal his identity…

**Rima Mashiro: **Actually, I have a pretty good idea who it is.

**Amu Hinamori: **WHO?

**Rima Mashiro: **Not telling :P

* * *

><p><strong>RIMA'S DIARY<strong>

Is currently hiding out in the girl's bathroom to avoid play rehearsal.

"I'm really, um, sick," I coughed to Amu during math class.

"I'M TOTALLY AWESOME!" Saaya Yamabuki screamed, tossing her brown curls over her shoulder.

"A! M! U! H! I! N! A! M! O! I! R!—" One of Amu's fangirls shrieked.

"No, Amu-sama's last name is spelled H-E-E-N-A-M-O-I-R-I," Another fangirl interrupted.

"No, it's spelled H-I-N-A-M-O-R-I," I piped up.

"You don't sound that sick to _me_," Amu said suspiciously to me.

"Well, I am," I forced a laugh. "I'm suffering from, um, Nagihikitis."

"…..Like sure you are," Amu sneered.

"Really, it's a horrible disease where your stomach hurts and you cough and stuff," I tried.

"Uh huh, right," Amu replied skeptically.

"Anyways, I have to run to the bathroom because I'm sick, bye," I quickly replied, jumping up and running out.

"She's just trying to get out of play rehearsal," I heard Amu and Nagihiko say in unison behind me.

Grrr. They're so perfect for each other. _They _should go out.

Wait, the door's opening—

"Rima-chan?" I hear an unfortunately familiar voice call.

Maybe if I stay quiet, he'll go away—

"I see your shoes under the stall, you know. Just come out. We're just doing a table read today, so you don't have to actually kiss me."

Hate him so much. What other guy notices what _shoes _people wear?

"No guys allowed in the girl's bathroom, you pedophile," I grumble.

"Fine," I hear him say in his falsetto Nadeshiko voice. "If you don't come out in the next ten seconds, I'll Character Change with Temari and bust the door down."

Violent idiot.

"I hate you!" I yell, opening the stall door and walking out sullenly.

"I love you too, Rima," he smirks.

* * *

><p>"Look who's finally here!" Kukai yells when he spots me.<p>

"Shut up," I mumble.

"Anyways, let's practice the entire thing from the beginning without our scripts," Nikaidou-sensei announces.

"What? But we just got our scripts yesterday—" I begin. He cuts me off.

"Are you complaining, Mashiro-san?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Whatever, Rima, let's just do this!" Amu says.

"Hey, I thought you said we were just doing a table read today!" I shriek at Nagihiko.

"Oops, I lied," he smirks.

I resist the urge to hurl the nearest blunt object (Kairi's Calculus textbook) at his head.

"LET'S START!" Nikaidou-sensei shouts.

"Fine," I mutter.

Tadase lies down. "Help, I am sick!" he sniffles in a falsetto voice.

Wait, that's not falsetto. That's his actual voice.

"Cut! The line is, 'Oh noes, I'm sick!'" Nikaidou-sensei interrupts.

"Dude, Tadase, you _wrote _this script! Can't you even remember the lines you wrote?" Kukai calls.

"HEY! QUIET OFF-STAGE!" Nikaidou-sensei demands.

"But I'm not backstage, I'm sitting in the front row—"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>"O, fair maiden, your hair smells like blueberries," Nagihiko says in a deep voice. Leave it to him to be the only person who memorized his lines. He was probably up last night studying it like the Bible.<p>

"Wh-what the crap," I stutter. Because we both know what comes after this.

The first kiss.

I've never, ever, been kissed before. Not even by my parents on the cheek. To put it in a nutshell, I'm nervous.

Nagihiko takes my right hand and leans in. "Don't worry, Rima, I've got this," he murmurs.

"Why? Do you have first-hand experience?" I hiss.

He ignores me and gently places his lips on mine, sliding his other hand around my waist.

Seconds past, and it feels like eternity. _When will this end? _I scream silently.

I hear Kukai quietly snickering into his palm and Ikuto (how'd _he _get here?) saying to Amu, "Hey, we should try that sometime."

After what seems like centuries, he lets go of me.

"Ew! I'm going to get STDs!" I shriek, quickly wiping my lips on my sleeve. He regards me with an amused expression on his face.

"Here, Rima-tan!" Yaya yells, running up to me and slathering something all over my lips. I catch a glance of the bottle she's holding. "Sunblock? WHAT THE HELL, YAYA!"

"Sunblock fixes everything!" Yaya says cheerfully.

"Uh, no," Amu and I say in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK<strong>

**Amu Hinamori and Nagihiko Fujisaki are now in a relationship!**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **WHAT? HOW DID THIS OCCUR?

**Tadase Hotori: **No! Nagihiko Fujisaki, YOU DIE!

**Rima Mashiro: **I KNEW this would happen!

**Amu Hinamori: **It's complicated…I can't really explain why we're dating…

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Hey, Rima, jealous yet? ;)

**Utau Hoshina: **Oh, so this is just a ploy to get Rima jealous? That's low, Fujisaki-san.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Actually, no, that is not the reason why Amu and I are dating…

**Yaya Yuiki: **Yaya thought Amu-chi and Nagi were just friends with benefits!

**Rima Mashiro: **WTF YAYA HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **=_=

* * *

><p>"<em>There was no fluff!" Utau yelled.<em>

"_Oops, I lied," Nintai-chan smirked, imitating Nagihiko._

"_So I'm dating Amu now…? Freaky," Nagihiko commented._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_**MissJelloChan**_

_**Ladyrima112**_

_**Josephine Dark**_

_**Silentcut**_

_**Isfpkitten**_

_**Ripplerose**_

_**x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x**_

_**Characard**_

_**The-Magic-Could-Never-Die (sorry, I have to use hyphens instead of periods or else the crappy Document Manager will cut your name off)**_

_**iRima-Chan**_

_**IchibanCupRamen**_

_**PlushiexLover**_

_**Chocolate covered charas**_

_**VocalDemonPrincess**_

_**Chiconmayarox**_

_**Ms Fantasy Freak Lolololololol**_

_**Angelamina**_

_**Kyo Kun 4ever**_

_**Kyofu no Itami**_

_**Awesome possum**_

_**Meteor Shower**_

_**shaybug1234**_

_**Asiantabby**_

_**cyberbubble99**_


End file.
